Pillock
Pillock is the character who ate medicine that was out of date. About Pillock invented the cure for cancer, and then forgot it straight away. He's so absent-minded he even forgets his own birthday. In a moment of brilliance he wrote a reminder in steam on the bathroom mirror. The message said, 'Check the use-by date on medicine.' The next morning the message was gone. And so was Pillock.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Pillock has many bumps in his body after his death. He is a turquoise colored character. He also looks a lot like Calamity, who ate the superglue. The only differences were 1. That he is a little skinnier than Calamity, like Numpty, and 2. He is teal instead of brown. Video In the video, along with a medicine shelf behind him, Pillock is seen standing with some medicine that has expired. He throws the contents into his mouth, and develops an allergic reaction to the expired pills, gaining several bumpy hives all over his body, as he makes a weird face. Game Pillock initially did not have his own level in the game, but a video revealed that he will appear in an update. His game involved searching the medicine cabinet for the unexpired medicine. If the player chose the right bottle, Pillock stays normal after taking the pill and flashes a thumbs up. If the player chose the wrong bottle, he breaks out in bubbles, like in the video, resulting in failure. Pillock also has another game, involving pouring enough medicine into this cup. The player must move the cup to pour the medicine until it gets to the line. If the player wins, Pillock drinks the medicine and flashes with a thumbs up with hair growing on him. If the player loses, Pillock will end up in the hospital with the same death from the music video, resulting in failure. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-50-44.png|Pillock's minigame gameplay. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-52-01.png|When you cleared Pillock's minigame. Shot 2016-10-23 11-26-11.png|When you failed Pillock's minigame. Trivia * His name Pillock (pronounced: /ˈpɪlək/) means a stupid person in slang language. * In Melbourne International Film Festival he was seen in the movie theatre eating popcorn before Hapless' phone rings. *He is one of the characters to change shape. * Pillock, along with Lax and Calamity, died of poisoning. * He is a Standard dancer. * He is the only group one character to not have a plush toy. *According to early storyboard of Dumb Ways to Die, he has some hairs and his death was blowing up by Medicine that was out of date. *In the website, he only appears on Mac OS, Windows 7 and Windows 8. * He is the only turquoise character in the video. * Pillock may be a drug addict, since he chugged the pills instead of just taking one like he is supposed to. Gallery DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg Miff.jpg|Pillock holding a popcorn bag in the MIFF clip. Metro trai wrap 2.jpg DWTD early storyboard.jpg|Pillock in the earliest storyboard. Notice he has hair then. Pillock3.png|Pillock after he died. Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:Group one characters Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Male Characters Category:Oval characters